Libertà
by Lilya
Summary: Hogwarts, 1998. Ogni libertà, per quanto piccola, ha il suo prezzo ed essere a Serpeverde non ti esenta dal pagarlo. Lysander Jonathan Moore, Quarto Anno, e la sua piccola ribellione personale.


Titolo: Libertà

Autore: Lilya

Genere: General

Riassunto: Hogwarts, 1998. Ogni libertà, per quanto piccola, ha il suo prezzo ed essere a Serpeverde non ti esenta dal pagarlo. Lysander Jonathan Moore, Quarto Anno, e la sua piccola ribellione personale.

Protagonisti: OMC, Alecto Carrow, Horace Lumacorno

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Tutto © della Rowling, tranne Lysander Jonathan Moore.

Dedicata ad Ale, insostituibile beta-reader

**Libertà **

Faceva talmente tanto caldo da far tremare l'aria, come in una fornace. Troppo caldo, davvero troppo, anche considerando l'azione non certo benefica dell'umidità scozzese.

Non era normale per quella stagione.

Lysander Moore sbuffò – e non solo per l'afa.

'Che cosa è rimasto normale, ormai…'

Oh, certo, la _**nuova**_ amministrazione poteva far finta che fosse tutto a posto, tutto secondo le regole.

Ma non era così.

Gli studenti scomparsi, le nuove lezioni, le nuove _**norme**_…

A quel pensiero aggrottò la fronte e, inconsciamente, aumentò la velocità della scopa.

In quella specie di parodia di se stessa che la scuola di Hogwarts era diventata, persino respirare diventava difficile.

Non c'era niente che quel trio di psicopatici non fosse riuscito a rovinare. Faceva male ricordare come fosse Hogwarts prima di loro, soprattutto per quelli al Quarto Anno come lui.

Almeno i Primini non sapevano cosa si erano persi.

Lysander strinse i denti con rabbia.

Almeno, d'inverno, nessuno usciva in cortile e lui, dopo aver completato tutta la trafila necessaria per usufruire delle scope della scuola, poteva volare in santa pace.

Era quasi come gli altri anni.

Quasi.

Gli altri anni non c'era bisogno di chiedere il permesso scritto al Capo della sua Casa e aspettare che gli venisse comunicato l'orario in cui avrebbe potuto esercitarsi sotto lo sguardo vigile di Madama Bumb.

'Giusto un _**tantino**_ paranoici, il nostro preside e degni compari…'

Pensare che prima bastava controllare che il campo fosse libero, segnare il nome sul registro delle scope e poi si poteva fare quel che si voleva.

Adesso non poteva neppure andare oltre una certa altezza.

Quante cose non si potevano più fare…

Aveva sentito da qualche parte l'espressione "cortina di ferro" – non ricordava bene dove, ma gli era rimasta in mente.

Ci aveva pensato di recente, anche se non descriveva affatto la situazione. Quella che era calata sulla scuola era, a tutti gli effetti, una cappa di piombo.

Dall'alto era ancora più facile vedere il cambiamento.

Niente strilli, niente partite a Sparaschiocco, niente studenti che si rincorrevano, niente canzoni, niente risate – solo un basso, cupo ronzio.

Solo piccole macchie colorate che passeggiavano sotto il sole cocente mentre la riva del lago, ora dichiarato off limits, restava desolatamente vuota.

Lysander staccò una mano dal manico e si asciugò il sudore che gli colava sul viso con il dorso dell'avambraccio.

Il lago era perfettamente, dolorosamente visibile da lassù, l'acqua fresca che risplendeva come un invito.

"Moore! Scendi giù, sei troppo in alto!" Lo richiamò Madama Bumb.

Lysander aprì la bocca per rispondere e in quello stesso istante un'idea gli balenò in mente. Un sogghigno gli piegò le labbra.

"Subito, professoressa."

Ma invece di scendere, galleggiò verso l'alto di un paio di metri.

"Moore!"

"Non riesco a scendere!" urlò di rimando prima di schizzare via, puntando deciso verso il lago.

Il brusio si alzò notevolmente d'intensità quando volò sopra i cortili, punteggiato dagli strilli un paio di professori.

Lysander ignorò tutti quanti, concentrato solo sulla scopa e sull'obiettivo finale.

La discesa rapida e costante lo portò esattamente dove voleva arrivare: a un metro e mezzo sopra il pelo dell'acqua e almeno cinque metri dalla riva.

Mentre la scopa si fermava strattonando, Lysander chiuse la tasca dove teneva la bacchetta, prese un respiro profondo e saltò giù.

Fece ancora in tempo a sentire il tonfo e a vedere gli spruzzi bianchi salire verso l'alto prima di andare sott'acqua.

Riaprì quasi subito gli occhi e vide le bolle d'aria intrappolata fuggire verso l'alto oltre a sentirle. Nuotava, non certo verso la superficie, scivolando in quel mondo verde-azzurro, guardandosi attorno per non perdersi niente.

Vedeva chiaramente le piante acquatiche muoversi al ritmo della corrente sottomarina, un paio di gruppetti di pesci che scappavano velocemente, i raggi del sole che attraversavano l'acqua e i giochi di luci e ombre che creavano.

Tutto era calmo laggiù.

Non c'era paura, non c'era tensione, non c'era odio – non c'era risentimento.

Solo l'acqua fredda tutto attorno e quella luce azzurra che illuminava senza ferire lo sguardo.

Poteva sentire i battiti del suo cuore, così forti. I polmoni bruciavano per lo sforzo di trattenere il fiato e la testa gli doleva, eppure Lysander non si era mai sentito meglio.

Quello era il sapore della libertà.

Nuotò sott'acqua il più a lungo possibile, ma alla fine fu costretto a riemergere, strizzando gli occhi contro la luce del sole.

Ripararsi le orecchie dagli strilli che arrivavano dalla riva, purtroppo, non fu abbastanza facile.

Con un sospiro pesante, disobbedendo al suo impulso di riprendere fiato e tornare sotto, cominciò a dirigersi verso terra. Non appena il fondo tornò ad altezza accettabile, si alzò in piedi, traballando e schizzando acqua in avanti.

Alecto Carrow, professoressa di Babbanologia per dovere e Mangiamorte per vocazione, lo aspettava, livida in volto.

"TU!" ruggì, agguantandolo per un braccio e scuotendolo con forza. Gli occhi le caddero sulla cravatta zuppa d'acqua e si fecero larghi come piatti alla vista dei colori di Serpeverde. Per un attimo rimase a fissarli con aria velenosa, come se potessero dissolversi in quelli di una delle altre case, boccheggiando come un merluzzo perché tre quarti delle parole che voleva dire le si erano bloccate in gola.

"Nel mio ufficio! SUBITO!" strillò non appena riuscì a riprendersi dallo shock, appoggiando una mano leggera come il marmo sulla sua spalla e stringendogliela in una morsa.

Lysander non aveva bisogno di sentirlo una seconda volta: seguì la donna con calma, a testa alta anche quando passarono davanti agli altri studenti.

Soprattutto quando passarono davanti agli altri studenti.

Questa volta non ci furono applausi o fischi o risatine soffocate, nemmeno dalle ultime file. Ancora una volta il silenzio cupo, innaturale in presenza di tanti adolescenti. Infatti, ad ascoltare bene si poteva quasi sentire il gorgoglio di quello che non veniva detto – la rabbia, lo stupore, l'incredulità e il sospetto onnipresente.

Nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile a quello che aveva sentito sott'acqua.

I corridoi e le scale non vennero nemmeno registrati nella sua memoria – quella porta arrivò in vista troppo presto comunque.

La Carrow la fece aprire con un gesto rabbioso della bacchetta, scaraventò il ragazzo all'interno e poi varcò la soglia rigirando la bacchetta tra le mani.

La porta si richiuse alle sue spalle con un tonfo.

Un secondo dopo iniziarono le urla.

Horace Lumacorno ansimava mentre camminava lungo il corridoio quanto più velocemente gli consentissero le sue gambe malandate, maledicendo senza troppa convinzione il suo amico Albus per averlo richiamato in servizio quando ormai era troppo vecchio per correre su e giù per il castello.

Era peggio che stare dietro ai Malandrini.

Infinitamente peggio.

Si fermò davanti alla porta chiusa e bussò con forza, senza neanche preoccuparsi di riprendere fiato.

Le urla si interruppero, per fortuna – anche se gli pareva di sentire dei singhiozzi.

La porta si aprì con uno scatto e sulla soglia comparve Alecto Carrow.

Non si era sbagliato, erano dei singhiozzi.

"Lumacorno." disse guardandolo freddamente. "Non ho tempo adesso, sono impegnata."

Bene. Era arrabbiata e le persone arrabbiate sono più facili da distrarre.

"Mi risulta che tu sia impegnata con un membro della mia Casa." replicò con voce più gelida di 10 gradi.

"Non ricordarmelo." ringhiò e strinse la bacchetta con più forza, come se le mani le prudessero dalla voglia di lanciare un'altra Cruciatus al fagotto tremante che il vecchio professore riusciva a intravedere dall'altro lato della stanza.

"Sarà il caso che lo faccia, invece." Lumacorno soppresse tutta la sua rabbia, parlando con voce calma e suadente. "Visto che ti stai addossando un mio incarico." Sorrise, esultando internamente all'espressione confusa della donna. "Apprezzo il tuo riguardo, ma sono sicuro di riuscire ancora a tenere in riga questi discoli." Aggiunse mentre la spingeva delicatamente da parte ed entrava nell'ufficio.

"Discoli?!" squittì la Carrow. "Quel…traditore, hai sentito che ha fatto? Ha violato le nostre norme, davanti a tutti! È un chiaro atto di ribellione nei nostri confronti!"

"Via, via, Alecto, uno dei nostri ragazzi? Della nostra Casa?" replicò Lumacorno conciliante. "Sono sicuro che ci sia una spiegazione plausibile." Si voltò verso il ragazzo.

Il suo volto era paonazzo e rigato di lacrime, gli occhi iniettati di sangue – non era vero che la Cruciatus non versasse sangue, solo non lo faceva fuoriuscire, non si vedeva e allora andava bene, intanto al povero Lysander Jonathan Moore erano saltati tutti i capillari a forza di urlare – ma il professore si accorse che stava cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo, nonostante il dolore fosse ancora atroce.

Si avvicinò, più per permettergli di vedere chi fosse che per accertarsi della sua identità visto che un'occhiata gli era bastata per riconoscerlo. "Dev'essere stato per forza un incidente. I nostri ragazzi non fanno queste cose."

"Incidente? Ah!" sbuffò Alecto, anche se pareva meno sicura.

Lumacorno si voltò verso di lui, guardandolo dritto in viso con l'espressione più severa che gli riuscisse. "Cosa è successo, figliolo?"

Gli sfuggì un altro singulto. "L-la…s-sco-opa…" mormorò con voce roca. "…s-s-scuola.."

"Ah. Era una scopa della scuola e hai perso il controllo?"

Lui annuì mentre altre lacrime gli scendevano sul viso.

Alecto non riusciva a credere a quello che stava accadendo. "Non può essere!"

"E perché no, Alecto?" replicò pacifico il professore. "Quei trabiccoli erano già vecchi quando ero giovane io."

"Sta mentendo!" replicò lei. "È andato a buttarsi nel lago davanti a tutti e il lago è vietato!"

"S-sono c-caduto…" mormorò Lysander piano, con enorme sforzo. "S-sono cadu-to…"

"Bugiardo!" strillò la Mangiamorte, agitando minacciosamente la bacchetta verso di lui. "Stai mentendo! È ovvio che stai mentendo!"

Lysander indietreggiò d'istinto, cercando di farsi piccolo, ma ripeté ancora una volta, "Ssono caduto…"

"Tutto chiarito, allora."

Alecto Carrow sbatté le palpebre. Le sembrava di essere di nuovo una ragazzina e di stare facendo capricci davanti al suo professore. "Ma…"

"A lui penserò io, Alecto. Andiamo, ragazzo, hai incomodato la professoressa abbastanza." disse Lumacorno mentre lo aiutava ad alzarsi. "Come Capo della sua Casa, lo sistemerò come merita. Arrivederci, Alecto."

La porta, stavolta, le si chiuse in faccia.

Lumacorno cacciò un profondo sospiro. "Venga, signor Moore. La riaccompagno al sotterraneo."

Il ragazzo annuì e si appoggiò a lui, strisciando i piedi. Lumacorno sospirò di nuovo – probabilmente avrebbe dovuto essere grato che fosse stato Moore e non un ragazzo più grande, già lui era pesante.

Un passo alla volta, metro dopo metro, finalmente arrivarono in fondo alla scala dei sotterranei.

Sull'ultimo scalino, Lysander si fermò.

"Grazie dell'aiuto, professore," mormorò, la voce ancora ben lontana dal suo timbro normale. "Ma preferirei continuare da solo."

Lumacorno fece per protestare, ma colse un lampo negli occhi dello studente.

Caro, vecchio orgoglio da Serpeverde – su quello si poteva sempre contare.

Sorrise. "Come preferisce, signor Moore." Delicatamente, lasciò la presa e si allontanò su per le scale. Presto svanì anche l'eco dei suoi passi.

Quasi muovendosi al rallentatore, Lysander scivolò in ginocchio, chiudendo gli occhi e addossandosi alla balaustra per non cadere.

Per lunghi minuti l'unico movimento fu il lento, ritmico alzarsi e abbassarsi del suo petto. Sembrava quasi essersi addormentato, con la guancia appoggiata contro il mancorrente di marmo piacevolmente freddo.

Inaspettatamente, Lysander sorrise. Dietro le palpebre chiuse continuava a vederci – e non vedeva la Carrow con la bacchetta spianata, no, nemmeno lei era riuscita a cancellare quello che aveva visto e sentito nel lago.

Era davvero il sapore della libertà quello che aveva assaggiato là sotto – difficile, forte, inebriante e con un prezzo da pagare.

Prese un respiro profondo, poi si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso il muro che nascondeva l'entrata del loro dormitorio.

Borbottò la parola d'ordine ed entrò senza esitare.

C'erano parecchi studenti, tutti impeccabili nelle loro divise, tutti impegnati a far finta di non guardarlo.

Il suo mantello era rimasto al campo di Quidditch e anche se i suoi abiti non gocciolavano più, erano ancora stropicciati e umidi. L'acqua e il sudore gli avevano incollato i capelli alla fronte.

Praticamente un disastro.

Ma stava ancora sorridendo.

Attraversò la Sala Comune con passo tranquillo, a testa alta tra le occhiate e il brusio, e sparì su per le scale del suo dormitorio.

* * *

Che vi sia piaciuto o no, lasciate un review e fatemelo sapere


End file.
